1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an exercise device which accommodates a variety of exercise programs, and more particularly, to an exercise device which can be placed comfortably on the shoulders of the user and is shaped and sized to accommodate various body types, amounts of weight, and needs of exercise participants.
2. History of Related Art
The prior art in the field of exercise devices consists of free weights, hand-held weights and weight machines. More recently, weights which can be attached to the wrists and ankles have been used.
Stationery machines and free weights provide a wide range of different weight combinations and allow the user to personalize the amount of weight used to build muscle. However, both machines and free weights are cumbersome, and do not allow the user freedom to exercise away from the location where the machines and free weights are kept. Hand-held weights and attachable wrist/ankle weights provide freedom for the user during walking exercises and away from home; e.g., during travel. However, these mobile muscle building devices do not provide a wide range of weight combinations, or sufficient amounts of weight needed for substantial muscle building, as is available from the previously mentioned weight machines and free weights. A muscle building weight apparatus which provides the ability to use a wide range of weight combinations, including enough weight for substantial muscle building, and also allows easy transportation to various locations is a desirable innovation for those who wish to exercise both at home and during travel. In addition, most of the prior art devices are ungainly, unsightly, and dangerous when dropped, or during equipment failure. It would also be desirable to develop weights which are aesthetically pleasing, soft and non-dangerous to the user, and upon failure, do not present any significant danger.
Prior art devices, especially machines, are also quite expensive. Precision parts and fail-safe mechanisms must be manufactured to ensure practical and long-wearing use. It would also be useful to provide weights which are inexpensive to manufacture and require no special maintenance or concern with fail-safe mechanisms.
Free weights, including barbells, are painful to users when placed across the back of the neck and shoulders, and can be dangerous to surrounding people and objects when dropped, or when the user turns. Dumbbells do not distribute the weight through the torso and depend on arm strength that may not allow the use of enough weight to properly stress the large leg and back muscles to be exercised. Dumbbells also can not be comfortably placed on the shoulders. Backpacks and vests may allow the addition of weight for large muscle exercise, but are difficult to get into and out of for beginning trainers, and are also awkward to store. In addition, most free weights are noisy, and dangerous when dropped. Therefore, there is a need for exercise devices which allows weak users to place enough weight on the shoulders for properly exercising the larger muscles, while providing comfortable accommodation by the body. Further, there is a need for exercise devices which are quiet and do not fail in a catastrophic manner, or provide constant danger to those located near to the user.
Another difficulty with prior art devices is that they are not easily adapted for use by those persons living in smaller spaces, such as mobile homes or efficiency apartments, and those persons confined to wheelchairs. In the case of mobile home or apartment dwellers, weight machines usually are too bulky to be practical, and free weights, when dropped, may cause substantial damage to the flooring structure. Wheelchair occupants are not able to balance a weight bar on their shoulders when using a walker in front of them for leg exercises (e.g. grabbing on to the walker and rising out of the wheelchair), and any type of backpack device is uncomfortable to wear while seated, as well as difficult to apply to the wearer. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an exercise device which lends itself to use in confined spaces, distributes impact force over a large area when dropped, and can be comfortably applied and worn by wheelchair occupants for developing leg muscles and other large muscle groups.